predators_prayfandomcom-20200213-history
Species
Do NOT make a King Hellhound or a Seraphim Heavenhound. These are ONLY for myself and my friends. Hellhounds and Heavenhounds both physically resemble wolves. Yes I know they look more like dogs in the ref, it's very old and I need to redraw it. But they are supposed to look like wolves with small differences (Hellhounds do tend to be lanker and do have bat ears, and Heavenhounds do tend be very fluffy with thicker legs aswell). "But Kyle, 'hound' means dog." Yeah ok well dogs also don't fear God so there are a lot of unrealistic things here. Let's just say hound = canine. Hellhounds * MUST have the small devil horns in addition to their other horns. * When they are young, they only have the small devil horns and their tail is a normal Earth mongrel tail. They earn their true tail and extra horns when they are deemed worthy. (I.E., reach a certain mature age, accomplish something great, "find themselves", etc.) * Tall, bat-like ears. Vampire Fangs. Spikey fur. Most Hellhounds all are given a job-like role when they reach a certain age of maturity. These are mostly just tasks they're assigned to do/things they're designated to guard over. These things can range from very minor and unimportant to incredibly important and major. The more minor roles typically take up little to no time (some even forget what their role is), while the major ones can dictate their entire lives. They're assigned once a Hellhound is mature enough that the King (who assigns these roles) will be able to know the hound well enough to give him a suiting role. Minor roles: no role at all, guardianship over certain levels of Hell, back up guards for the King, watching for Heavenhound invasion (no longer necessary, but still a role that is given albeit usually disregarded by those who receive it) Medial roles: messengers, karmatic influence (causing karma to Earth mongrels and keeping the balance in check), guards of the King (there are little to no threats now, so it's less important than it was in the days of God) Major roles: heir to the throne/future King, causing death*, bringing about illness or plagues**, controlling the weather**, prey God*** *= No creature can see the future in this world, and so therefore fate can only exist to a certain extent. Roles that consist of Hellhound's influencing or causing certain things with Earth mongrels should be taken with a grain of salt. A Hellhound of death may plan and cause certain demises, but ultimately, they cannot control things they did not see coming that could alter their plans or cause deaths they did not see. Not every mongrel will die at the paws of a Hellhound. **= In the times of God, God is the one who controlled disease and weather. When he died, the Heavenhounds and Hellhounds agreed that it would fall under the jurisdiction of the Hellhounds to control it. All disease and all weather is controlled by the Hellhounds. Multiple Hellhounds can have one task, and they tend to work together to do their job. This is usually very calm and uneventful as only mature and justified Hellhounds are given these roles. However, it is still very possible for even the most collected of Hellhounds to snap and bring about a disasterous flood or cause a deadly epidemic. ***= a "prey God" is a Hellhound who is in charge of distributing prey animals on Earth and keeping them under control and alive. Prey animals in this world are mindless robots with no true soul. The soul gives one consciousness, which is why mongrels have one but prey animals do not. t's also important to note that although Hellhounds play important parts in the lives of Earth mongrels (rather they know it or not), they cannot control an Earth mongrel's life or choose their entire fate. When God died, the Earth mongrels where given free will. Fate does not exist because it is in the paws of every individual what they will do. Supernatural forces may influence certain things or fulfill certain roles, but they do not take the place of free will. Heavenhounds * Only one horn, their unicorn horn. This can be any type of unicorn horn. * Thin tail with fur on tip, like unicorns in mythology. (Should be shorter than it is in the drawing. Again, I need to re-do the ref.) * Feathered ankles and tufted ears. * Very fluffy bodies. Each Heavenhound has a rank in their society. You can read more about these ranks on the lore page, but basically it goes (from highest rank to lowest rank) Seraphim > Dominions > Powers > Archangels. Seraphim are the rulers of Heaven. They take the place of God. You are not allowed to create one. Dominions keep order in the universe (Heaven, Hell, and Earth). Think of them as somewhat like law enforcement. (Not to be confused with karmatic Hellhounds, as Dominions hold more power over the universe as a whole, while Hellhounds care more about the individual. Dominions also cannot interact with mortal creatures like Hellhounds have the ability to.) Powers are guardians of birth and death, and carry souls to and from Earth. Archangels are messengers of Heaven, and are visible to mortal beings. They don't do much now that God is dead, so this is just the role of the common folk. Dominions and Powers earn their roles through years of proving themselves worthy and dedicating themselves to the learning the task. Seraphim are the elite seven who stepped up to take control after God died; most of them where already Seraphim to begin with. They will select heirs from the Dominions. Reproduction There are 2 ways that a Hellhound can be born: * An Earth mongrel is reincarnated as either a Hellhound, when they have lived enough lives that they are superior to mortals. * Reproduction between 2 Hellhounds of ANY GENDER (Involves sex, but does not involve pregnancy. They are are not physical beings, but they can use parts of their own souls to create a new soul. This new Hellhound will resemble it's parents, not exactly, but it will be similar. This does not hurt the parents to breed this way. This can happen between 2 Hellhounds of any gender.) There are 3 ways a Heavenhound can be born: * An Earth mongrel is reincarnated as either a Heavenhound, when they have lived enough lives that they are superior to mortals. * Reproduction between 2 Heavenhounds of ANY GENDER (Read above for more info.) * Created from a dying star, by the Powers. Mixed breeds ARE possible, but creating one is closed to the public. There are incredibly rare, as Heavenhounds and Hellhounds do not interact much and mating outside of their species is incredibly taboo. In order to keep the mixed breeds under control, you may only make one with my explicit permission or if you adopt it from me. Please do not design a mixed breed. Other Notes * No common human names. (Abigail, Samantha, Mckenzie, Connor, Kyle, Travis, etc you know what I'm talking about) Uncommon names are fine, as are made up names and word names. * No mutations. (mulitple heads, tails, wings, etc.) * Your Hellhound cannot have more than 3 horns. 3 Horns is very rare, 1 and 2 are most common. If they only have one, it will be the small devil horn pair, remember that. And if they have more than one, they still are required that one of their pairs of horns be the small devil pair. * No, Hellhounds are not all evil, and Heavenhounds are not all nice. Either species can have any personality or moral position. * They do not have guts/organs/blood. If you want to draw gore of your Hell/Heavenhound its ok, just know that it isn't canon. They're spiritual entities. * Hellhounds don't have to have dark or emo designs, and Heavenhounds don't have to have pastel or soft designs. There are no rules on what the colours or design has to look like, but I do ask you refrain from making them one solid colour. Please add at least a few small markings, and, do not make an all red Hellhound. (I feel it mimics Thorne too much.) * Hellhounds have roles, Heavenhounds have ranks. I know this is a little confusing. If I can explain it any better or you have any questions about this, you can go ahead and ask me. * Hellhounds and Heavenhounds are NOT immortal. They die after a few thousand years, or if a fatal blow is delivered to them in battle (it takes a lot to kill them this way.) It is unknown what happens after a spiritual being dies. Earth Mongrels Earth mongrels are a lot less strict. They're just naturally occurring canines. All you need to remember about them is that in this world there are no such things as humans, which means that domestication and artificial selection ever happened. Therefore, these dogs aren't specific breeds. Breeds do not exist here, they are all naturally occurring mongrels, as the name states. If we did not interfere with dog's gene pools, it's likely that the original landrace dogs and the wolves of the time would have bred and created a wolf-like wild dog. So that is what Earth mongrels are. They vary in body types as they are still both wolf and dog. For a visual comparison, just imagine them as huskies/german shepherds/wolf dogs. The only rule for Earth mongrels is that they must be all natural colours. They can have unnatural or fantasy designs, but it may only consist of naturally occurring colours. Eye colour can be anything, though. As for mutations, if they apply in real life, they apply here as well. The only mutation that is banned is sectoral hetereochromia as that is a direct result of inbreeding by humans and is not naturally occurring. Do not make a zombie dog like Sullen, he is the only one.